


Interlude

by Travikus



Series: Angelic [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Plans, Hand Fetish, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Praise Kink, Promises, as always, hints to:, negotiation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travikus/pseuds/Travikus
Summary: RK900 comes up with a rather quaint proposition.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really make sense outside the series. But it's got a big car in it. Lol

The thumb slipped to the front into the middle of the other palm, soft and smooth, pale palm. It went from the heel to the base of his fingers and back, pushing slightly, moving the skin, massaging muscles. Another hand as if spread a little, then tensed back as pliant as he would be had he got those hands on him. Or! He wanted to be a reason that hand go so beautifully limber.

The thumb traced the other one gently. The hand at the back went up and wrapped around the wrist. Long fingers connected on the delicate blue veins on the inner side of the wrist. The hand went up and down along it a few times, the thumb brushing the veins. The hand stilled an inch up the wrist. The hand that had been caressed folded into a fist. It turned at what looked like not a very comfortable angle and put up a middle finger. Long, pale...

" _REED!_ " Fowler's face screwed in irritation. "Any questions?"

"No, sir. All clear, sir." He quickly glanced back to the hands folded behind RK's back, but they were in their usual position, unmoving. Still gorgeous as fuck.

"Dismissed."

As soon as the glass door shut behind him, Gavin caught up with the android and mumbled, eyes down: "Debrief me on the case real quick, would ya?"

RK never stopped: «It’s in your terminal, detective.»

«Oh, come on, you know what I mean. What did the captain say?»

«He said I’m in charge.»

«You’re shitting me.» Reed panted, keeping pace with the android.

«You confirmed and said that all was clear, sir. Go ask him again if you want. I’m going to the crime scene.»

«Wait, what? And how do you think you’re going there?» They were already on the parking lot and heading toward Reed’s car. «K, I’m driving.»

«Yeah, I highly doubt that, detective.»

«The fuck do you think you are?!» But the android went past Gavin’s sedan, and a truck at the back of the lot checked in with the lights turning on. A huge dark grey pick-up truck with a zero-emission sign on the door. Yeah, no shit, almost everything nowadays was zero-emission, but that monster was beyond any sick imagination. «How the hell THIS is an eco-shit?» gave out Gavin before thinking better of it.

With an utterly bored expression, RK900 opened the passenger door for him. «The whole body is a highly effective solar panel. It absorbs enough energy to sustain the car and stores the rest of it in high capacity batteries.» With that, the android got in the driver’s seat, and they closed the doors at the same time. Gavin grimaced. It reminded him of those crappy TV-shows where partners would always close doors of their car at the same fucking time like they were synced or some shit.

Everything inside was soft leather, sci-fi movie like dashboards and smell of unsettling cleanness.

Speechless, Reed was wriggling as RK was driving out of the parking lot. First sounds of some familiar tooth-rotting classical shit brought him back to reality. He scoffed at the android. When RK didn’t even give him a side glance he settled down, put out his tablet and started scrolling through the case file. Something wasn’t right. And it wasn’t about the goddamn case. He tried to trace the events of the day since that morning. It was phckn hard, he’d never been good at any shrink-ish bullshit. Eventually, his head began to throb and he leaned back, frustrated. Dozing off, he saw the hands folded on the bare ass again. But this time, fingers weren’t unlocking to show him the perfect butt in full glory. The holding arm slipped to the wrist of the other, which put up the middle finger at him. Long, pale…. Hold on a fucking second… He woke up with a lump in his throat and turned to look directly at the android. «Hey, dipshit, did you give me the middle one back at Fowler’s or what?»

The android’s right eye — the one he could see — narrowed in content, but otherwise, his stoic expression didn’t change. (Or he made sure to crook up _the left_ corner of his perfect lips. Stop this shit right fucking now, Reed!) «You were staring again, detective.»

«I was not.» Reed sat back to stare right in front of him, red crept up his cheeks and ears, eyes wide. They were pulling over near the crime scene. Holographic tape around it and people going about their businesses.

«I know you were, sunshine.»

The engine stopped. The android’s direct look burned his left cheek raw.

«THE FUCK,» pronounced Reed in a low voice. There was a long pause. His cheek burned down to the bone, he tried his best to keep his breathing slow. Eventually, he drew a deep shaky sigh and muttered, «OK, we gotta go get a move on, do our phckn job, eh, tin can,» and opened the door.

The crime scene was neat. The case, like a nice damn thousand-piece puzzle, revealed a pretty picture of human stupidity which at the time of the crimes must have had that satisfying flavour of transcendence. The complex, mind-boggling thing kept them on edge for a couple of weeks. In the end, the pieces fell into place and this pain in their asses case was going to be closed soon. 

Were Reed in his right mind, he would try his best not to think about anybody’s asses. But he was a weak, weak man.

The way back went as if the conversation before had never happened. They went through the course of the investigation once more and sat straight to their reports. RK’s LED circled yellow, eyes trained sharply on the road. Reed was dictating to his tablet quietly via an earpiece. He checked the written text at the precinct and sent it to the boss.

He didn’t quite think what he did when grinned at his partner across the shared desks, satisfied with how well the job went. RK’s eyes narrowed a little, amused. Reed remembered this reaction of his and felt blush creeping up his ears. Phck.

«Well done, detective». He walked around the desk, pulling his stupid jacket on and stepped closer. «I would much rather want to discuss something with you…»

He would sell his fucking soul to discuss literally anything with the piece of art in front of him. «Er, I don’t think so, tin can,» he said instead and turned away to switch off the screen of his terminal.

«…over a drink that I am intended to pay for,» he continued as if had never been interrupted.

«Well, who can ever say no to free booze.» Reed cracked hardy and looked up to meet the android’s eyes. ’Don’t think you’re fooling me, detective,’ he read there.

They were walking out of the precinct doors when RK put his hand on the small of his back and Reed had a hard time to suppress the shudder.

After a series of nasty shots down Reed’s throat, the robot got straight to the point:  
«I know what you desire, detective».

«Oh yeah? And what would that be?» He reached for another shot ignorant of what was coming.

«You want my body in your bed and do things to me." The shot stilled near Gavin’s open mouth. "But I would rather turn things around and see how your body would work under my hands. And if you’re a good boy, I would give you something else». Eyes wide, chest heaving, but he could hardly breathe. «You would have to earn it though.» Continued RK, hands interlaced above the table. «Your relationship with Connor bothers me and I would like us to fix them».

This sudden turn of events finally allowed Reed to finish the drink and put the shot glass on the table. Connor? What the phck?!

«What has he got to do with anything?» But then he remembered the dark hall smooches he witnessed right this morning. «Oh».

RK looked down at his hands for a moment, then back to Reed’s eyes again. «You see, Connor has got a particular fantasy I’d like to help him fulfil. It involves you. Would you be interested in such an arrangement?»

Reed nervously licked his lips. «And if I do it…»

«You will be rewarded. Generously so». 

Reed swallowed and almost agreed mindlessly. Then his brain decided to switch on and he stopped himself on his track: «What would I have to do?»

«You know we are not human, right?» So it’s gonna be some pretty kinky shit. He nodded. «And we are stronger than humans». Reed didn’t like (or did?) where it was going but decided to let him finish until bail. «Connor wants to be stripped of this power and you in control. Do you think you can handle this?».

«You mean I’ll have to be a Dom?» He suddenly found himself absolutely sober.

«If you can be, we will not be against. But it is not really necessary. The important thing is you caring for him in the vulnerable state of his».

Oh. He imagined Connor’s pretty fucking face and deer eyes looking at him in a plea and liked it. He remembered waiting for his final hit in the evidence room at the night before the revolution. The expression on Connor’s face almost said he was sorry. But he hit him anyway. Motherphckin piece of plastic. The feeling tingled under his skin. If he could get even a resemblance of revenge, he’ll take the deal. Fuck Connor up then get fucked by the terminator sounded like a bargain.

So, he said yes, and his agitation and upped stress level were probably taken as a natural reaction: anticipation, arousal. Good.

They discussed the scene and the details. And the more Reed listened the more he liked it. Although it was way weirder than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
